Trace of Fairys
by FrostFairys
Summary: "There are things you don't know about me" Trace whispered "things that have killed the people I love" When Trace arrived at Fairy Tail she hid a dark secret, a secret that came back to hunt her down, tragedy strikes and four members dive into the shadows, a new enemy a city of silence and something waiting in the dark for fairy's. Will contain pairings and an OC x Laxus


A Trace of Fairy's

Warning may contain spoilers

( Que fairy Tail slow theme) ( watch?v=Loi4bYzXvAw )

This was it, Aven loomed above her. Traces strength was gone. She could barely muster the enough to keep hold her knives; her body shook with the

effort to stay awake. as she knelt on the cracked stone floor. _how? how did she let this happen, why did they come?_

"Foolish brat" Aven roared it took all her remaining energy to just look up at him. her silver eyes were tired, asking for sleep

"**TRACE!"** it was Laxus trapped half submerged in Aven's water Lacrima shell "TRACE YOU HAVE TO RUN!" he screamed battling to free himself, the shell

draining his last reserves, she watch in helpless horror as he flickered in and out of consciousness, Trace felt her eyes begin to wander, she could see Ezra

hanging limply from the ceiling bound tightly in

the constriction vines her scarlet hair covered her face, Natsu's bruised and broken body was slumped against the wall next to Gray's, Lucy was only feet from

them, where she had been

flung, blood staining the side of her face and hair.

"**TRACE RUN**" Laxus screamed tears escaping from his eyes

"silence boy" Aven commanded a dark smile splitting his face "she knows its over. Besides" he turned to address the dragon slayer "I broke her legs

she won't get far" with that his attention returned to Trace, she glared up at him baring her teeth in pure hatred.

"asshole" she spat, Aven sniggered suddenly lashing out with a savage kick that caught her in the lower ribs, Trace gasped as white hot pain speared

up her side. The force lifted

her from the floor and threw her across the room. blood burst from her mouth, as she hit

the ground skidding across the stone surface.

**"BASTARD**" Laxus yelled as he sunk deeper into the shell. Aven only laughed his footsteps shaking the floor as he approached

her trembling body, Laxus was screaming, something but she couldn't make it out. her stinging cheek was pressed to the floor,

blood had dribbled from her lips pooling below her smearing her lips and chip red, a rapid heartbeat exploded in her ears. she was tried, so, so tired.

"you see boy" Aven announced reaching down he snatched a handful of her short black hair. wrenching her upright. She screamed, clawing weakly at his grip.

He smiled yanking her higher, till she was right up on her knees. Exhausted, her arms abandoned their attempt, sprawled heavy at her sides.

"if you had just given up the little bitch in the first place then none of this" he with a hand he gestured to the fairy tail members littered across the throne room

"would have happened"he cracked with laughed. She could barely see, black shadows had crept in to choke her vision,

"**LET HER GO YOU BASTARD**" Laxus roared, thrashing in his prison. Aven smirked sliding a glinting blade from his belt leaning

close, Trace could feel his stinking hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear

"but I got what I wanted didn't I" he

hissed, she rasped for air as the cool touch of steel ran gently along the underside of her chin, with a glutting grin he pulled away to face the furious dragon

slayer "but I don't need her any more do I" he hissed

"please…." She whimpered suddenly, surprised Aven looked down his pointed grin grew at the sound of her pathetic plea "…let…him go" she couldn't breath

one of her ribs must have puncture a lung. Aven raised an eye brow

"**Boy!"** he thundered watching the trapped Laxus out of the corner of his eye and finally the dragon slayer silence fell.

Laxus gritted his teeth against the crushing grip of the water shell. Aven flashed him a pair of canines "say your goodbyes" he cracked bring the knife high

ready to plunge it into her chest.

"**NO**!" Laxus screamed

Trace cracked open her blood coated eyes, it hurt move no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it hurt, so bad she

couldn't think. but she had to, had to raise her had, had to see him. everything hurt, everything

screamed at her to stop as Trace forced herself to look, to raise her head, to lock eyes, the one person she needed to see, Laxus,

Sliver against gold with the last of her strength,

In silences she watched as the blade began to fall towards her.

she did what was needed.

this was the end.

Trace smile weakly

"_Goodbye_" she whispered

and her vision splattered Scarlet

_2 weeks earlier…._

**If you want another chapter then you'll just have to send some feed back**


End file.
